Ash gets the champions
by DarknessSpread
Summary: Ash disowns his partner POKEMON, PIKACHU, because he is so done with it after what tantrums and stubborness it has displayed towards him. Lucky for him, he finds another Pokemon because of fate. An AU where Ash goes alone in his journey. Read, like, and review
1. A new jorney, a new change

"Thats is it I am done with you now!"

Ash took the ball and thrown it away into the grass. He stomped ant turned bak to his Pokemon standing on the it's four legs at the ground.

"Your weak in battles, you lose against starter POKEmon, who hadnt even haved the chance to battle yet for the first time, you refused to evolve to get stronger, and your always so anoyin and your stubborn and you sit on my one shoulder where I have bone pain and displacement because of you!"

"At least I cant be killed by thunderbolts and electricity anymore..." He muttered silently, hiding his face behind his cap.

"But now, I am done! Go wherever! I DONT CARE! I hate YoU!" He pointed the finger at the sad Pikachu, who had lowered its tail and was just standing there becgause it cood not move because it was so sad.

"Not moving? Fine I will."

He walked away from the sad POKE, not looking back at it nor feeling any pain.

page BREAK

Hello, writer here,

I want to share some of the things that made me want to write this story. First of all, why does Ash have to travel with his Pikachu all the time? Even when he goes to a new region, he leaves behind his other POKEs, and when they fight their new rival, usually Pikachu loses right away. As if it's level has been reset. Well this time I want to change that. Ash will finally get the chance to become champion.

This will be interesting.

This is my first POKEstory, so please tell your thoughts. And your feedback, too.

i am working on improving my grammar, and I go to school so I am a very busy so I might not have time doing spelling checks all the time. If you red my profile you will know that I like to do spelling checks on IMPORTANT things.


	2. Reassurance

Ash kept walkign. He walk for a long tiem. But he just could'nt shake off the sad feeling from abandonign his PIKAchu.

He knew. He knew thagt it had to be done. To progress. Just that whenever he thught of doin it befor, when they travelld, his hart wud hurt. At the thot of abandonign his once-beloved POKEmón. So he did not do it, until he picked up the courage to now.

But that should'nt matter now. He would start over, start over again. After al, this was just his a rival at the region of UNova a few days ago. So he could treat that as his brand new journey and forget about Pikahcu.

He stopt in the midel of his walk. Head bent down in shame at treating his POKEmon like that, for screeming at him, during there last moments.

"No. I half to do this. Ive got to keep going."

And head now looking up, to the distance, he tried to look sirius, with determination. In tge far distans he saw the next town. Lookign bak at his POKEbag, he open it and look inside. He count the POKEball he had left.

5.

This wood be enugh to catch another POKÉ for now in the Forest while he can, before the Nicht. He would find a place to stey after he would catch the mon.

Wait. Maybe he cood go back to lab and ask Juniper for starter there?

...No.

This is my journey.

And this time, I will choose a POKEmon myself. No one can shoes for me.

Filled with **Ambition** , he set off to serch.

"Farewell, and goodbye, friend..."

Page **BREK**

Witers' note::

I did a minor Change in the first chapter. Just adding that PIKA did'nt evolve. Also, title chang.

I got a lot of review, THREE revieww, in my last chapter. This made me really happy and filt me with Determination. I half not receivt a tghat amount before. So I see a lot of supPORT behind the scenes. Thank YOU.

I also got two follow and one fav.

I also believe in TRANSPARENCY. I want people to know that I will NOT lie to NOR DECEIVE anyone in need. I have responded to the reviews, and I will show you what I said. Because TRUST is very important. (Edit: this part spell chek as u can see,)

Here are the exact same worded review response in my pm to them the three people with the review as of the publishing of chapter:

To **DarkNight55**

Hello,

I'm glad. That you said The Story has promise. I know, about your concerns, and I also belief this is out of his charakter to act like that, but umm, um, in later chapter, also like you suggestet, I will also tell the readers more on that. Also, if you read the chapter two, which I will post in about a few minutes, you will get to see what ash actually thinks about this whole think.

Thank you! I really liked how you support, it make me really happy. I hope you can read and see what happen.

To **Thor94**

Yes, the anime has its falts. I agree.

Thank you for redding the story! This is the begining, I hope I wont let ppl daun.

Noté: I did naught respont to **Fire4Heaven** because she no coment on story. This is a spam? Someone report.

Noté entreé #2: in my fir respons, this actualy didn't take me few min to post chapter #2. So ima sory for lying, but I did not know it wood take so long. So I am not lying.

i hope not to make lying mistake again in future.

please respond, review, feedback,, and like.


End file.
